kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
Drinker
Drinker '''is the seventh song of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's first studio album, Pamyu Pamyu Revolution. It has a jazzy, synth tune to it, and was very well-received by her fans. Lyrics '''Japanese きっとあれそうね オトナたちのヒミツ 魔法の水を 調合したりするんだわ ピーチ ベリー メロンの 甘さだけじゃないの? ツンっ とろん 忙しい 猫みたいになる? アイスが溶けるの 見てるふりをして 細いグラスを 透かしてキミを見るの おいしそう でもまだ 今は同じやつ まだ飲めないかったりしたりするんですけど drinker drinker drinker drinker ステキな世界は drinker drinker drinker drinker 朝が来るまで drinker drinker drinker drinker 魔法の時間は drinker drinker drinker drinker 夜が明けるまで 泡が上るの 見てるふりをして 長いグラスを 透かしてキミを見るの おいしそう でもまだ 今は同じやつ まだ飲めないかったりしたりするんですけど drinker drinker drinker drinker ステキな世界は drinker drinker drinker drinker 目が覚めるまで drinker drinker drinker drinker 魔法の時間は drinker drinker drinker drinker 月が寝るまで drinker drinker drinker drinker ステキな世界は drinker drinker drinker drinker 朝が来るまで drinker drinker drinker drinker 魔法の時間は drinker drinker drinker drinker 夜が明けるまで ボクの世界が 周っているよ キミの世界は 周っているかい? drinker drinker drinker drinker ステキな世界は drinker drinker drinker drinker 朝が来るまで drinker drinker drinker drinker 魔法の時間は drinker drinker drinker drinker 夜が明けるまでhttps://kyarychan.tumblr.com/post/23735435510/lyrics-drinker Romaji Kitto aresou ne otonatachi no himitsu Mahou no mizu wo chougou shitai suru n da wa Pi-chi beri- meron no amasa dake janai no? Tsun toron isogashii neko mitai ni naru? Aisu ga tokeru no miteru furi wo shite Hosoi gurasu wo sukashite kimi wo miru no Oishisou demo mada ima wa onaji yatsu Mada nomenai kattari shitari suru n desu kedo drinker drinker drinker drinker suteki na sekai wa drinker drinker drinker drinker asa ga kuru made drinker drinker drinker drinker mahou no jikan wa drinker drinker drinker drinker yoru ga akeru made Awa ga agaru no mite'ru furi wo shite Nagai gurasu wo sukashite kimi wo miru no Oishisou demo mada ima wa onaji yatsu Mada nomenai kattari shitari suru n desu kedo drinker drinker drinker drinker suteki na sekai wa drinker drinker drinker drinker me ga sameru made drinker drinker drinker drinker mahou no jikan wa drinker drinker drinker drinker tsuki ga neru made drinker drinker drinker drinker suteki na sekai wa drinker drinker drinker drinker asa ga kuru made drinker drinker drinker drinker mahou no jikan wa drinker drinker drinker drinker yoru ga akeru made Boku no sekai ga mawatte iru yo Kimi no sekai ga mawatte iru kai? drinker drinker drinker drinker suteki na sekai wa drinker drinker drinker drinker asa ga kuru made drinker drinker drinker drinker mahou no jikan wa drinker drinker drinker drinker yoru ga akeru made English I know I’m about to lose my temper, an adult secret I’m mixing up a devil’s brew It’s not just the sweetness of the peach, berry, and melon, is it? Hmph, am I turning into a drowsy-eyed, occupied cat? I pretend to watch the ice melt Looking through the slender glass at you It looks delicious, but I’m still on the same one now Can’t drink it yet though I keep buying more drinker drinker drinker drinker An amazing world drinker drinker drinker drinker Until morning comes drinker drinker drinker drinker A magical time drinker drinker drinker drinker Until dawn breaks I pretend to watch the bubbles coming up Looking through the long glass at you It looks delicious, but I’m still on the same one now Can’t drink it yet though I keep buying more drinker drinker drinker drinker An amazing world drinker drinker drinker drinker Until I wake up drinker drinker drinker drinker A magical time drinker drinker drinker drinker Until the moon goes to sleep drinker drinker drinker drinker An amazing world drinker drinker drinker drinker Until morning comes drinker drinker drinker drinker A magical time drinker drinker drinker drinker Until dawn breaks My world’s spinning Is your world spinning? drinker drinker drinker drinker An amazing world drinker drinker drinker drinker Until morning comes drinker drinker drinker drinker A magical time drinker drinker drinker drinker Until dawn breaks Appears in * Pamyu Pamyu Revolution (2012) References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Pamyu Pamyu Revolution Category:Songs released in 2012